The Little Nonsence
by CSIfreako
Summary: The last Harry Potter book (5th) I have continued his journey home to the Dursley's and meet an unexpected guest.
1. Default Chapter

"Really soon Harry." Said Hermione earnestly. "We promise." Harry nodded; he somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led them way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake…

After climbing into the car with the Dursley's he sat there and thought when he would next see his loyal friends. When would he ever see Mr. Moody and Lupin again. Hoping that the next time they encounter it would be very soon. He would hate to be at the Dursley's to long without signs of people of his own "kind".

They reached No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry's home, at least for the summer. Harry moped up the stairs to his room and set down his belongings. Sitting down on the bed think how shocking the year was. Thinking about his other four years at Hogwarts.

When he was deep in thought a knock came at the door, a softer knock then his Aunt's. "Come in." Harry replies to the knock. A little boy steps in the room with clothes close to new, his blonde hair messy; like Harry's. He looked no older then ten maybe eleven. The boy had a narrow face with deep green eyes. His squeaky voice says, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry shocked as ever at how the by knew who he was and asked is that was him. He caught his breath and replied, "Yes, I am Harry." The little boy's face was delighted as ever! His face glowed brighter then the lamp in Harry's room. The little boy's voice got even higher then what Harry though as usual. "Harry, I am Jeremy. Now we can't be strangers. "

"How do you know me? And how did you get in here?" Harry replied. "Well I am the nephew of Aunt Arabella. Arabella Figg, she lives on Wisteria Walk" he said with a sort of glum look on his face. "Your aunt let me in, she wasn't too friendly to me."

Harry thinking about Mrs. Figg's house wondering why she doesn't have a pictures of Jeremy. Jeremy who could practically read his mind said. "Are you wondering why I am not in any pictures in my aunt's house?" Harry totally shocked that the little boy knew what he was thinking. "I am the least favorite of my aunt's nephew's. My older brother is way better suck up then me." Harry snorted at the comment.

"I believed you when you said that You-Know-Who was back." The little boy looks down at his watch then says. "It is time for me to go home now I will see you later." Harry replied, "Bye Jeremy."

Harry was so confused about the little boy. He never knew Mrs. Figg had a sibling with children. He was wondering if a situation like his mother's and Aunt Petunia's happened with Mrs. Figg and her sibling. Harry so confused why the boy would come and tell him that. Everyone knows that Voldemort is back. So why would he come and tell him that?


	2. Shocking News

That night Harry had written to Mr. Moody and Lupin at Grimlad Place.

_Moody and Lupin,_

_I am alright and safe at the Dursley's. There was this little boy who came into my room. His only purpose to see is me to tell met that he believed me when I told everyone that Voldemort was back I have had a lot of people tell me that, but in this case it's very peculiar . He said he was he was a nephew of Mrs. Figg's. He looks nothing like her. _

_I'm going to write to Hermione and Ron and tell them I am safely at home. I know Hermione will be thrilled to hear that. I hope Ron is okay at his home since the incident with his brother, Percy. _

_Harry_

Harry let out Hedwig to stretch her wings before her journey all over England. Hedwig nibbled at Harry's ear to get a treat. Harry relentlessly gave her a treat. A little chirp was said as a thank you. Harry tied the note on her foot. Then she flew smoothly out the window.

Harry was writing his letter to Hermione when his aunt called him for dinner. Harry was nervous about eating the dinner. He could hear the smoke detectors going off and he could smell the smoke. All he could say was, "I'm not hungry."

Harry sitting in a rustic chair staring at the sun set over the trees and houses. He could hear the children laughing and screaming. He could see the families sitting down and eating there dinner. He could hear the casual chattering of the family.

Harry checking his watching to see how long until Uncle Vernon sat down to watch the news. Five minutes until he could scout for any other signs of Voldemort on the Muggle news. Harry eager to hear anything new; ran down stairs and sat down on the last stair, so he could eavesdrop.

He could tell that Voldemort was back the news had talked about a few homicides down in Greenvaley. Telling the listeners there were signs of 'aliens' at the scene. Harry rolling his eyes at the comment.

After the news was over Harry quietly crept up the stairs. But what happened after that was something he had never expected. He heard a scream from Aunt Petunia; who was in her bedroom. Who came hurtling down the stairs and gave Harry a nasty look and said, "You filthy boy, get back in your room." Harry relentlessly went back up to his room.

He could hear the screams al the way up in his room. Aunt Petunia screaming, "VERNON! Look what has happened!" Or, "Dudley go to YOUR ROOM!" Harry was pleased to hear all the screaming. At that moment he had glanced at his watch and noticed it was about nine o'clock.

The screaming had stopped and could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking so rapidly. He could just hear bits like "I'm so upset!" or "You!" Harry knew they had expected both Harry and Dudley to be asleep. Harry was so curious to find out what Aunt Petunia was so upset about. He finally gave up after nothing new had happened. He dozed off quickly with the sounds of the crickets.

The next morning Harry had gone down stairs to cook breakfast. What he found down stairs was something he had not expected at all. There was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sitting in old pajamas and mugs full of coffee. Aunt Petunia was the first to talk, "Go wake up Dudley, then get to making breakfast." Harry did not want to wake up Dudley but the look on his Uncle's face was not a pleasant look.

Harry woke up Dudley who took a swing at Harry; who quickly ducked. Harry said with a baby voice, "Cuddley Dudders it's time to wake up." Dudley who was furious at Harry waking him up scrambled up and glared at Harry; who walking out of the room by then..

Harry rummaged through he fridge and found eggs, sausage, and bacon. He quickly started breakfast. He grabbed bread and quickly toasted it. He was in a rush to receive his leader from Lupin and Professor Moody. When breakfast was ready and everyone had eaten, he started up the stairs when Uncle Vernon had said, "Boy, you better sit back down. We have to talk to you." Harry angry that he couldn't watch for Hedwig came back down stairs without an argument.

Aunt Petunia had started saying, "Nothing like last summer should EVER happen again. Do you understand me boy?" "I guess so." Harry replied. "BOY! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE TROUBLE FROM YOU!" Barked Uncle Vernon. Dudley who was still sitting at the table snorted at Harry being rebuked.

Aunt Petunia who looked more pail then usual had quietly said, "Harry I am not going to put up with this crap this summer. Not after last night." "Yeah, last night. What happened?" Harry had stated curiously. "Your Aunt had just gotten shocking news, she is pregnant." Harry was so shocked his jaw feel open.


End file.
